Consumers frequently use mobile devices to assist them while they are shopping. For example, customers can go to a physical retail store to look at products they would like to buy, and then use a number of mobile applications to scan the barcode, take a picture of the product, and/or to enter the product name. Consumers can also receive discounts for products, e.g., via mail, email, and/or via mobile applications. However, typical product discounts cannot take into account data relating to the consumers. Additionally, typical discount systems are unable to verify the identity and/or nature of consumers, allowing consumers to create scripts and/or other methods to obtain multiple discounts. This can result in lost revenue and/or inefficient methods of determining whether a potential consumer is a human consumer and/or a computer program.